


pain is beautiful, it's the same as you

by rickomens



Series: JEONGBIN BDSM CINEMATIC UNIVERSE [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Dom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Flogging, Fluff, Gags, Impact Play, M/M, Mentioned bondage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, author is projecting onto jeongin, changbin studies applied mathematics btw, discussion of dom drops, jeongin's love language is physical touch, sub seo changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickomens/pseuds/rickomens
Summary: Jeongin always made Changbin feel better...set a year or so before 'drip down', they don't live together yet
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: JEONGBIN BDSM CINEMATIC UNIVERSE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094117
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	pain is beautiful, it's the same as you

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this like 90% finished in my docs for like 2 months and well,

Jeongin was excited, he couldn't wait for his boyfriend to come home. They had agreed on having a scene tonight and Jeongin had a million different ideas on what direction to take the night in.

He opened one of the drawers situated in Changbin's tiny apartment. Yes, Jeongin had let himself in Changbin's apartment earlier. Ever since Changbin had given him the spare key, he had considered the place his second home.

He took out a fake-leather harness. Feeling it up. He loved the way it felt in his hands, heavy, bringing up memories from past times it had been on Changbin. How good it had looked around the older's torso, providing Jeongin more ways to yank and throw him around. How he could attach cuffs to the loops, locking his submissive's hands in place.

Jeongin's thoughts made him shiver a bit. All from just caressing the harness. Ugh, he wanted to bound his boyfriend up so prettily. At that thought, his eyes wandered to the black rope laying in the same drawer. Jeongin wasn't that great at rope bondage yet, they had practiced it quite a bit though but Jeongin was careful as well as demanding of himself. He had learned most of the basics from the internet but he had also attended a class from a dom who does bondage and shibari semi-professionally who they had met at an event.

Jeongin's touch wandered off to open the next drawer that contained a few buttplugs, dildos, a vibrator and a flogger.

He heard the fumbling of keys against the door.

The door opened and his boyfriend stepped into the apartment with a deep sigh, kinda just standing there for a good few seconds, staring onto the floor, hands in his jacket pockets.

"... Hi," Jeongin carefully greeted.

"Oh, hi," Changbin spared him a quick smile before hurrying to take his shoes off.

Jeongin observed the unsteady actions, face contorting in worry and confusion.

"Bin... Are you alright?"

The second profound sigh of the afternoon was heard in the apartment.

"No. Or well yea but just... I'm not going to pass this course. I didn't study enough in the end, I have to re-do the whole shit and pay for it and I have only myself to fucking blame..." he walked further in, face looking down on the floor. Demeanor all together very defeated.

Jeongin opened up his arms, ready to take the older in his hold if he wanted it.

And he did. Burying his face in Jeongin's chest, arms wrapping around his torso, he let himself relax a little and continued his venting:

"I made so much effort at the beginning too but then I just fucking fell off the loop, I'm so annoyed with myself, fucking hell-"

His voice was muffled when he rubbed his face against the material of the taller's shirt.

Jeongin held him in his arms silently. He didn't really know how to comfort or console people. He never has. And this wasn't really a showcase of sadness or grief where comforting would've been needed anyway. There was nothing that he could really say.

What he did know however, was that his chest, his arms, his lap were a comfortable surface for Changbin to rest on and he'd gladly provide that for him for the rest of his life if he can.

Another sigh. Then he pulled away.

"Well... what is done is done, ugh," Changbin's head still hung as he decided to hydrate and grab something to eat.

Jeongin quickly looked around the apartment to see if there was anything lying around, any mess or something that would raise the other's irritation.

"When you're comfortable, we should just lie down and cuddle. You must be tired so it's better to get your mind off it for now and focus on it tomorrow?" Jeongin suggested.

"Yes, I agree," Changbin muttered before disappearing to the bathroom. Jeongin could hear the sound of showering. Good choice. That'd relax him just a bit. Changbin, as usual regarding things like this, took his time. The worried boyfriend kept a close listen at what he was doing, not wanting him to cry it out in the shower or start over-thinking alone.

And eventually the freshly showered boy walked out of the bathroom in just an oversized t-shirt according to what the taller was seeing. And for a moment he needed to tell himself (and his dick) _not now_. He sat on the edge of their bed waiting for Changbin to come over to him. He reached out his hands to him which obviously was irresistible for the older, so the boy rushed to stand in front of him and bent down to hug Jeongin, smiling a little. Changbin's arms rested on his shoulders and he had planted his face at the crook of his neck.

In the same swift move Jeongin wrapped his arms around the smaller's torso and yanked him down with him as he let his own back hit the bed. Changbin let out a short laugh as they flopped on the bed, him on top of Jeongin.

Yea, it was an uncomfortable position. Yes, they couldn't stay like that for long. But for Jeongin, hearing Changbin laugh and feeling his weight on him was worth it.

He had to actually go to the bathroom this time so he got up, quietly apologizing to his significant other.

While inside the bathroom Jeongin heard shuffling of some kind from outside of the little room.

When he was done and walked back out he was met with the view of Changbin sitting on the bed, legs spread, focus directed on buckling a leather strap over his left thigh, the right one already encircled by a simple harness. 

When he was done he looked up, blushing a little under his boyfriend's intense gaze.

"Master..."

"... Changbin?"

"Please..."

Jeongin sat next to him on the bed, their shoulders' brushing each other.

"Changbin, you've had a rough day. We don't have to–"

"I want to," Changbin interrupted, "or no,,, I need it."

Jeongin didn't say anything, he just let his arm snake around Changbin's waist, petting his side gently.

"Master, please. I need to get my mind somewhere else. I need you. I need you to do anything with your stupid slut. I need to be taught a lesson," the smaller turned to face him more.

"Agh, Changbin no. Don't talk like that about yourself," his grip on the other's waist got a little tighter.

"But that's what we–"

"No, I know that we do that normally. But I don't mean it when I call you stupid or dumb, I do that to reinforce your submission. Because like you said what we do is a break from the real world. When we scene, you have the space to not think about things..." Jeongin paused for a second to catch his breath. He didn't ever want to see Changbin actually putting himself down.

"That is completely opposite what you are in real life, Changbin," he took Changbin's face between his two palms gently, making sure his eyes were on him, "you are so smart. And it's not just me, everyone knows that. You are insanely academically gifted, you're creative–"

"Well I clearly wasn't this–"

"Baby, we all slip up sometimes. I do nothing but slip up. It's fine. You'll be fine."

Changbin looked down for a second, processing the words before he threw himself to hug his boyfriend.

Jeongin smiled, nuzzling the top of his head.

"We can scene. But I don't feel comfortable calling you dumb today," he murmured against the black nest of hair.

Changbin chuckled to himself before backing off to look at the eyes of the taller. 

"Well maybe instead of a dumb slut, I can be your smart slut today."

That made Jeongin burst out laughing too. 

"You're always my smart slut."

"Are we going to address these, though?" he said, gesturing to the belts adorning Changbin's thighs.

"I thought maybe they'd convince you..?"

Jeongin's grip fell onto the top of one of Changbin's thighs.

"You really don't have to worry about convincing me, Changbin," he kneaded the flesh as he spoke, "they look really pretty on my doll though, so I'm not complaining"

Lips met lips, and the grip Jeongin had on Changbin tightened. The latter moaned into the kiss, hands scrambling to hold onto Jeongin's arms for security.

They pulled away and Jeongin's hand came to hold Changbin's jaw to make sure the sub was looking at him.

"Get on your knees on the floor, next to my legs."

"Yes, Master," Changbin let out as he got on his knees.

Jeongin got up and walked away from the bed without a word. Changbin didn't follow him with his eyes even if he wanted to, staying completely still. He was a well trained pet after all.

A hand came to pet his hair. He keened into the touch, eyes closing at the comfort of the sensation.

A thump following something being thrown on the bed made his eyes shoot open.

It was a ball gag and a flogger. Both of them a sleek, matte black color, matching the garters on his thighs. The couple had a certain shared aesthetic, so they really stuck to it.

  
  
  


There was a time when they decided to purchase their ropes after Jeongin had expressed his interest in shibari.

_ They were scrolling through the website on Changbin's laptop. _

_ "Ok let me first of all make it clear: we won't be getting a red rope." _

_ "Why? Red would look so pretty on you." _

_ "Nope. If it's red it'll amplify any pinkness on my skin and I'll look like a fucking bound sausage. I know my skin might be warm toned but just like no, it wouldn't look good." _

_ "Well, alright..." Jeongin moved the cursor to a classic rope color, pondering if that'd be good. _

_ "Oh god no, that kind of pale brown is even worse," Changbin brought his wrist close to the picture on the screen, "look it's like lighter than my skin color, that'd make me look sunburnt." _

_ "Changbin, do you actually think I give a shit about the undertone of your skin color when I'm fucking the life out of you?" Jeongin laughed, locking eyes with the other. _

_ "Well no when you put it like that but y'know I just want to look the best I can." _

_ Jeongin exhaled a fond laugh through his nose. _

_ "So we're getting the black one then, right?" _

_ "Please." _

_ "Ok," Jeongin clicked on the image of the black rope, reading through the info provided on the page. _

_ "It is really pretty. You could've just outright said you wanted it. I really am not complaining." _

_ "I know but I just wanted to delude you into thinking you had some say in this," Changbin joked, "I know basically everything we have is black but like... it's just pretty. And it looks nice when things match." _

_ "Yea, well. It would've been between the red and the black for me too." _

_"Yea thank god you have taste."_

  
  
  


"Turn to me a bit, won't you, baby," Jeongin prompted, hand still petting on Changbin's hair.

The smaller obeyed, turning his whole body on his knees to face the other.

"Mh, my pretty, obedient slut," Jeongin smoothed his knuckles against the soft cheek, his heart almost stopping at the sight of the pure eyes looking up at him.

"I'll hit this pretty face of yours," he cooed, "is that something that sounds alright to you?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good," Jeongin smiled as he grabbed his boyfriend's face, physically confirming that the boy had his jaw closed and head straight. He then moved the hand to rest on his right cheek very gently. He raised his other hand, eyes fixed on Changbin's face, the pleading eyes staring right back at him.

The came down sharply and a wave coursed through Changbin, his stomach convulsing and his dick twitching.

Jeongin took a step back to inspect the boy whose eyelids had become a little more heavy, eyes still sharply looking up at his under them.

To Changbin, slapping was anything but a punishment, it was a reward. He loved it. He would beg for it.

It was one of the kinks that Jeongin had needed the most encouragement in. Not to say that he didn't nowadays enjoy it, but it was a tough one. Jeongin had had a hard time justifying it to himself and therefore it had been a kink he had not prior to Changbin, fantasized about. He could justify bondage since it was like a form of art and also just a sexy way to enforce dominance physically. Spanking was also not a problem in his head because ass jiggling = hot. But something about face slapping was just too close to actual violence. This was what a little voice in his head had told him before. With a lot of research and experience, Jeongin's confidence in it grew and with Changbin he really saw the appeal of it. It was a hard fight to fight, when you just wanted to follow your dick and your logical brain, but then the anxious, judgemental part of his brain would come and intervene. Like was he actually mentally alright for wanting to hit his partner. For getting turned on by that. It would happen sometimes, he would drop. He'd question everything, his morals, his humanity, Changbin's safety. But every time he'd get up. He had his logical brain still intact after all. And he had Changbin. And he had a community and tons of research on his side to tell him that he actually wasn't an evil person and his thoughts and desires were a natural occurrence. There was actually no need to justify one's kinks.

"Hmm, you've kept yourself quiet very well but for some reason, I'm not trusting that you'll keep that whore mouth of yours shut like this all night. I think someone who likes pain as much as you, will have a hard time with it today, so I'll do it myself," Jeongin reached for the gag on the bed, "eyes on me."

Jeongin placed the silicone ball between Changbin's lips. His dick stirred at the sight of the plush lips stretching around the ball.

He had to take a deep breath of air through his nose to keep a hold of himself. He locked the straps of the gag in place and backed off to look at his beautiful doll.

"Take off your shirt. Underwear too."

Changbin's movements were quick and smooth as he discarded himself of the clothes, returning back to his kneeling position.

"Hm, I'm kind of sad I won't be looking at your face much today," Jeongin mumbled as he gripped the smaller's hair roughly. His gaze traveled down only to see the smaller half-hard already. It was overwhelming really, to see Changbin like this. Hair tousled, eyes desperate, mouth stuffed, the entirety of the toned body on display, his pretty dick hardening against his skin...

"Bend yourself over the bed, hands on the bed too."

Changbin did as told. Flopping his torso on the duvet, letting his arms rest on it too. He looked behind his shoulder to get confirmation that he understood correctly.

Jeongin nodded: "good boy."

At that Changbin made a happy little noise at the back of his throat which turned into a muffled moan as Jeongin grabbed his thighs from behind.

"What a view you are, baby," the grab moved onto Changbin's ass, "such an alluring body, can't believe I don't keep you on my dick all the time."

Changbin shook in his hold and whined slightly.

"You'd like that, little whore. You'd love being nothing but my toy to use. My personal cumdump," Jeongin spoke quietly, he moved to take the flogger on the bed to his hand.

"Too bad you're so smart and talented. Would be too selfish of me to keep you all for myself."

He kneeled next to Changbin, making the boy turn his face towards him.

"Look, you can't talk right now. So if it gets too much or if it hurts the wrong way or you're not up for this anymore, you'll tap out ok? Hit the bed two times, that's why I wanted your hands on here. Can you do that for me right now to demonstrate?"

Changbin tapped his palm on the bed two times.

Jeongin brushed his hand through the boy's hair: "good, baby. Are you ready to start now?"

Changbin nodded the best to his abilities with his cheek resting against the soft surface of the bed.

Jeongin smiled and got up on his feet again.

He slapped Changbin's ass hard with his palm, enjoying the way it jiggled at the impact. He could hear a little moan as a result.

A similar slap landed on the other cheek of the round ass shortly after.

"Fuck," Jeongin hissed as if he had been the one getting slapped.

His hand grabbed onto the soft skin, spreading his cheeks, only to deliver a harsh slap directly on Changbin's hole. The sub cried out at that, his entire body flinching and his hole contracting at the impact.

"Mm, what a slutty little thing... Aren't you hm?" Jeongin taunted, pressing his thumb on the smooth, tight opening before pulling back and spanking the ass again.

"Maybe I need to whip just a bit of modesty back to you. Your body's so lewd and greedy, ready for taking constantly, huh?" Jeongin spat.

Without another word Changbin suddenly felt a hit much more stinging than what Jeongin's hands had given him. His whole body jolted as another one came down right after. His chest heaved as the mixed feeling of pain and arousal coursed through his system.

The flogger just rested against the cleft of his ass until Jeongin raised it up again to hit him with a little bit less force on the back of his upper thighs, just above the garter belts.

Jeongin continued on with a few more hits and soon Changbin was shaking, his dick fully hard and leaking.

The next hit came down even harder than before, the sound leaving Changbin matching the force of the hit.

Closely, Jeongin examined how Changbin was reacting. Partly because it was hot, partly because he needed to make sure that his sub was alright. The safe-sign was not used and Changbin pushed his butt up more, eager for more. So after a moment he hit Changbin again. Hard.

The frequency of the hits had declined as they got harder. Some hits later (both of them had lost count at this point) tears had started to spill out of Changbin's eyes. His knees were aching, his erection was straining and his backside was so sore. The next hit made him sob out around his gag.

Jeongin stepped to his side and fisted his hand in the nest of black hair, forcing Changbin to look at him.

"I think that's enough for now, do you agree?"

Changbin nodded weakly, more tears spilling from his eyes.

Jeongin was content. He had to take the gag off soon anyway, the ball was not very breathable and Changbin's nose would start to get blocked soon due to his crying and that was definitely not safe.

He yanked Changbin's hair a bit to guide him to sit straight up again. He unlocked the straps and took the ball out, placing the item on the bed as he deemed it to be the cleanest place around.

Changbin looked up at him, mouth still slightly agape, a tiny amount of spit present at the sides of his mouth and chin.

"After all that, you still can't help but looking like a desperate whore," Jeongin laughed and put his hand under Changbin's chin, thumb brushing over his lower lip, "just sitting there quietly, so prettily with your mouth open like a fucking blowup doll..."

Truth be told, the boy looked absolutely gorgeous, but dazed.

"Since it's so desperate to be filled, I'll fuck that pretty mouth of yours," Jeongin spoke, "but I need to know you're good to continue first, okay? Do you know your safe-word?"

"Yes, I can use the traffic light system. I'll say red if I want to stop or yellow if we need to slow down."

"Good boy. So are you green now? Okay to continue?"

"Yes, Master."

"Fuck, you're so good. So obedient, so precious," Jeongin stroked Changbin's cheek.

"You've made Master so hard," he breathed, his hand moving to undo his own pants. Quickly he changed his course of action to throw his shirt off of himself, continuing on then with the pants.

He stripped himself completely bare, clothes left in a mess of a pile on the floor. Eyes fixed on Changbin, he gave himself a few strokes, groaning at the feeling. He could come just like this, looking at Changbin like the other was just some cheap jerk-off material, leaving the boy desperate and wanting, finally releasing all over the needy face...

"Please– please use me, Master."

But how could Jeongin say no to that.

"Ok. Come here, needy little bunny."

Changbin nodded, basically crawling over at Jeongin's feet, opening his mouth and looking up expectantly.

"What a good slut," Jeonging smiled and guided his tip on Changbin's lips.

"Two taps at my thigh works as a safe-word if you aren't able to speak, you remember that, right?" Jeongin asked.

"Yes, Master. I remember," Changbin nodded quietly.

"Good. Take me well, won't you?" Jeongin pushed himself further, not too harshly so Changbin could adapt.

Soon Changbin was already pushing himself to the very base. Maybe he was a bit prideful about how well he could take a big dick.

Jeongin let out a sound between a moan and a laugh.

"I should, fuck ah– show you off one day, huh? So eager to please and show off, aren't you, whore?" He was letting Changbin go at his own pace, his hand just resting on his head, not controlling his movements.

However, his words made Changbin whine, distracting the boy for a moment. So Jeongin pulled him off his dick for a moment, to which Changbin responded by mouthing down his shaft, down to his balls.

"Oh? Cheap whore is so busy right now that you can't even answer Master, huh?" Jeongin's voice was mean and condescending. He took a tight grip of Changbin's hair and forced him to look up.

"Be a proper fucktoy then and take what you're given," he forced Changbin's head all the way down his length, the tip of his dick pushing to Changbin's throat. More tears poured on Changbin's cheeks to accompany the already dried ones.

Not wanting to completely choke the boy, Jeongin pulled out and began thrust more shallowly into the willing mouth.

He threw his head back, quiet groans and moans slipping past his lips. When he straightened up his head again, his eyes locked with the deep brown ones looking up at him.

"Fuck," Jeongin didn't have any words left, all he could do is to let out quiet curses under his breath.

After a few more thrusts, he stilled his movement, pulling Changbin off his dick, a whine escaping from the older.

"You'll continue, don't worry. Let's just get on the bed," Jeongin spoke, chest heaving a bit. Changbin waited and watched as Jeongin lied down on the mattress. He quickly followed, getting up on his wobbly legs. Holy shit, his knees hurt.

He crawled between Jeongin's legs. The other half-lying-half-sitting at the head of the bed.

"Mh, Changbin. You're so beautiful."

Changbin's cheeks flared up. There was something about being called beautiful... Especially from Jeongin... Obviously he loved all kinds of compliments. It was really flattering to be called sexy. He would get flustered at someone calling him handsome or cute. He'd get called pretty by Jeongin all the time and it was all great. But being called beautiful, particularly from Jeongin, who he loved and who he knew to love him too, took his breath away.

"You can go at your own pace if you want to... Show Master how good you are ah– just like that," Jeongin's voice broke a little when Changbin wrapped his hand around his length.

He felt a little bad for going so mellow suddenly. Changbin had begged for him to go hard after all. However, he had confidence that Changbin would express his dismay somehow if the mood didn't feel right for him. Communication was key but also... Changbin, though mostly being obedient, enjoyed bratting too.

That is not what Changbon decided to do now though. The boy eagerly took Jeongin back in his mouth and started bobbing his head, taking it gradually deeper and deeper.

He felt Changbin grabbing his hand, guiding it to his hair, encouraging Jeongin to take a little bit of control.

Fine then if he wants it like that.

Jeongin carefully threaded his fingers in his hair, keeping his hand still for a moment before he pulled Changbin's head up.

"If you want something, you ask for it. Nicely, you greedy fucking brat," Jeongin snarled.

Changbin gasped, eyes blinking rapidly.

"Close your mouth, whore."

Changbin knew exactly what was coming and he complied, gritting his teeth together just lightly.

The slap across his face wasn't as hard as the one before but against his already burning face, it was still enough to raise new tears to his eyes.

Changbin lowered his gaze meekly.

"Thank you, Master."

Jeongin swooned. His pet was so eager, so obedient, so good. Just for him.

He continued to keep Changbin's head up, using his free hand to take a hold of his own dick and slap it gently against the chubby cheek that he had just hit. He couldn't bear to watch Changbin's pitiful expression for long, so he pressed his tip against the sub's lips, pushing his head down his shaft.

Changbin let him, not doing any work, except making sure his teeth stayed behind his lips. The deeper Jeongin thrusted, the more spit and tears escaped from Changbin. The smaller grasping on the bed sheets, not sure what else to do with his hands, his whole body shaking for being so aroused. He could almost come like this, he thought.

"Fuck, should've tied you up– ah– would've liked that, right, slut?" Jeongin slurred, just as far gone, when he noticed Changbin's fumbling.

All he got for an answer was a loud whine that Changbin managed out with the dick deep in his mouth, that subdued into a quiet gargle when the cock penetrated his throat.

"Put your hand on my thigh,, oh– fuck," Jeongin exhaled, rolling his hips continuosly, a little sweat forming on his temples.

"Now ah– I'm gonna cum inside. Give me one tap if you're okay with that," he managed and felt a tap on his thigh immediately after the words had left his mouth.

"Good boy," he held Changbin's head down as he desperately chased his orgasm. He bit his lips, eyes squinting in concentration and pleasure.

"Ah fuck– mh my little cumdump mmh,,, haa–" Jeongin barely got the words out through his heavy panting as a few more thrusts sent him over the edge, releasing in Changbin's mouth, almost straight diwn his throat. Languidly, he rode through it, rolling his hips mellowly, sighs still leaving his lips.

"Mh,," he let go of Changbin with the last moan leaving his lips. Slowly he reached out to the boy still between his legs, tilting the his chin up with his index finger

He watched Changbin's adam's apple bob up and then down when he swallowed Jeongin's cum, glassy eyes keeping eye-contact with the younger.

Jeongin chuckled tiredly, sliding his hand from his chin down to take a hold of his throat, not applying any pressure, just keeping his fingers around it, this time feeling the prominent adam's apple bob against his palm.

"What a beautiful boy... Master is so proud of you, you're such a good doll," Jeongin hummed, stroking Changbin's puffy cheek.

"Come here," he spread his arms, beckoning the smaller to his hold.

Changbin moved up just a bit before, Jeongin's big hand came in contact with the skin of his waist, guiding him to lay down beside the taller who then then spooned him, pressing his own chest to his back.

He planted a kiss on Changbin's neck, smoothing his hand over the boy's hips.

And then his stomach. Moving up to his chest, brushing over his sensitive nipples.

"Please,," Changbin whispered breathily.

Jeongin didn't answer, just kissed him on his neck again, sucking on the skin slightly.

"Master... please," the whiny voice continued.

"Please what, doll?" Jeongin whispered in his ear, nipping on it gently with his teeth.

His hand was traveling down again, dangerously close to Changbin's groin.

He didn't get a proper answer just a loud whine and a squirm. He stroked over the slightly prodding hipbone, knowing the skin there was sensitive. And the lean body jerked, a pathetic moan that probably was meant to be a word, spilling out the still spit-slicked lips.

Jeongin chuckled: "Hm, maybe I should stop being mean for today, don't you think? You've been so good. So I'll just ask you: do you want to cum, bun?"

"Yeah, ah- please, Master," Changbin didn't even need to be touched for his words to come out as moans. He was so aroused and far-stimulated from other things that every word, every action felt orgasmic. He was in a haze of pleasure and he hadn't even had his dick properly touched once that night.

"Hmm, good boy. Such a perfect toy for Master. My precious little doll," Jeongin grumbled as he closed his hand around Changbin's erection.

The latter's mouth opened into a groan as his sensitive body was finally pleasured properly.

Jeongin stopped for a moment to clamp his free hand over Changbin's mouth, muffling his noises.

"I bet it's hard for a slut like you to keep quiet. Isn't Master nice for helping his doll?" Jeongin smirked sadistically.

Changbin whined into his palm, struggling against his hold a bit.

Not even two minutes after Jeongin took him in his hand, without a warning his body convulsed as his orgasm hit him. His muffled cry got cut off by an equally muffled sob as his orgasm quickly subdued, making him feel sensitive immediately afterwards

Jeongin let go of him with both of his hands and he felt himself going limp, head hitting the mattress, body curling onto itself, seeking comfort from the bed.

Jeongin rose to his knees. Giving Changbin just a bit of space to get into a comfortable position. His eyes inspected the state of his boyfriend. Stopping at the cleft of his ass that was on full display as the boy was lying half on his side and half on his stomach.

He hadn't broken any skin. There were definitely faint marks of irritation, but no cuts, so he wouldn't need disinfectant.

"Can I touch you, Changbin?" he carefully asked the other.

After a mumble of a 'yea' and a nod, Jeongin gently twisted Changbin's body to see all over his ass and legs. He ran his fingers on the impacted skin, making the boy shiver slightly.

"It's a bit sore isn't it?"

A nod.

"Poor boy," Jeongin pouted, comfortingly stroking the lower part of Changbin's leg that hadn't been hit.

"Can you turn to face me, baby?"

Changbin turned around, rubbing his face on the surface of the bed on the way. Settling to face Jeongin, still lying down, using his arms as a pillow. To get himself on the same level, Jeongin lied back down too on his side. Changbin's eyes were puffy and hooded from his tears and there were remains of drying drool at the corners of his mouth. He softly touched Changbin's cheek with his knuckle.

"This isn't tho, right?"

Changbin shook his head: "No."

"Was it still hard enough? Did you enjoy it?" Jeongin questioned, his own anxieties raising their heads again.

"It was. It stung good. Besides..." the corner's of Changbin's mouth curled up and his gaze fell down, "it's more about the idea of it than the pain."

Jeongin's cheeks flared up a bit and a smile appeared on his face too. He was glad that the initially exhausted Changbin seemed to be getting back up quickly. The boy moved closer, letting Jeongin wrap his arms around him. Neither of them could do this without the closeness, the intimacy afterwards. And to be honest, it was probably this; the relationship, the dynamic they had that Jeongin even really could be sincerely intimate. He wasn't doing it just because or just to fulfill his partner's wishes. He genuinely needed to feel his sub close after a scene. That had never occurred before Changbin. Their closeness wasn't fake. Their closeness didn't make his mind wander off. Their closeness didn't bore- no, it didn't scare him. It made him live. Changbin made him live. And maybe that's why he could never take Changbin speaking badly of himself. Maybe that's why he needed to be the only one to ever say insulting words to him. And maybe that's why it sometimes started to feel so bad afterwards.

The physical touch helped him not to feel too bad though. It certified that it was what Changbin had wanted. He had trouble bearing it when Changbin went quiet for a long time after a scene, or even when he fell asleep fastly after even if they had conversed and cleaned up already. Maybe that's why Changbin was quick to answer.

He leaned down to peck Changbin's lips.

"I love you, you know?"

"Mm, I love you too," Changbin hummed, pressing multiple of other pecks against Jeongin's sharp jawline, "you are such a good dom."

"You've made me."

"You've learned well."

Changbin let his neck relax again, lying cuddled up to Jeongin.

The taller tried rolling over to his back to let Changbin use his chest as a pillow and to get himself into a better position, but something hard was under his back.

He groaned when he pulled the ball gag under his back, moving it out of his way, annoyed that the nightstand was on the other side of the bed.

It reminded him that they had things to clean, though. Things such as themselves and the bed they were lying on.

"Welp, thank god you hadn't made your bed this morning, would've been harder to clean the bed cover."

"Like we couldn't have taken it off the bed then?" Changbin scoffed, amused.

"So you're saying either one of us just now, was in a mindset where we would've cared about taking the bed cover off?"

Changbin blanked for a second before he chuckled: "fair."

It was Jeongin's turn to chuckle as the boy started getting up from the bed. Not just getting up like Jeongin did. He kind of just wiggled to the edge of the bed, letting his legs fall off the bed first, dropping to his knees, before standing up completely.

Jeongin stared at him in jokey disbelief, his quiet laugh catching Changbin's attention.

"What?

"Look if it was hard for you to sit up, you could've just asked me to carry you. That's not the first time you've done that, you can ask, I want to take care of you."

"I'm heavy."

"No you're not. I've carried you before."

"I've gained weight since then."

"Not that much. And still. What if your knees had been too bruised?"

They stood in silence for a second before a smirk sneaked up Jeongin's face.

"Do you need me to prove it?"

"No that's dumb, it takes like two steps to get to the bathroom, dummy. Jeong-"

With a few swift steps Jeongin had walked over to him, putting his one arm behind Changbin's knees and the other behind his back, swooping him from his legs with a slight groan.

He bounced him in his arms once to adjust his hold on him, now carrying Changbin bridal style.

"I was right," He said smugly.

Surprisingly, Changbin didn't fight back but let himself be lifted up which partly also helped Jeongin. To be honest Changbin didn't even want to fight back now that Jeongin had proved himself to be right. To be honest it was really fucking hot. If the orgasm he just had, hadn't been so de-sensitizing, he would probably be getting hard again.

"Remember; there will be no time where you've become too heavy for me to carry. If it so happens that I can't, it's simply because I've been slacking. So if you gain more weight, please inform me and I'll work out harder," Jeongin spoke as he let Changbin down on his feet again at the bathroom door.

If you can glare and smile at the same time, Changbin did exactly that.

"You're a dumbass."

"Love you too. Anyway... do you wanna shower together or separately?" Jeongin asked, already almost stepping in.

"Together of course."

Jeongin smiled, guiding both of them in the booth.

He didn't completely let go of Changbin at any point, at least one hand staying on his waist constantly. 

"Do you want me to wash your hair, baby?" he made sure to speak softly to bring comfort for Changbin and also because the sounds from the bathroom carried to other apartments. 

"Yes please," Changbin leaned more onto Jeongin. After the younger got the shampoo in his hands, he proceeded to completely hug him, face buried in his chest, arms encircling him as the other rubbed the shampoo on his head.

"You're a good dominant, you know?" 

Jeongin laughed:

"Am I? Thank you."

He was quiet for a minute before dropping his hands from Changbin's hair to push himself off the tight hold. 

"I love you, Changbin," he broke the silence. 

"I love you too," Changbin craned his neck up as he spoke, expectant Jeongin's lips clashing his. 

And they did, both of the men soon cringing at the bitter taste of the shampoo that had gotten between their lips since some of the product had started to drip down Changbin's face. 

They finished the shower pretty quick after that, moving on to cuddling on Changbin's bed. 

The man was holding one of his boyfriend's big hands in both of his own, playing with his fingers quietly, smiling to himself. 

They younger suddenly intertwined his fingers with the ones on one of the smaller hands, stroking over the hand with his thumb. 

"How're you feeling right now?" 

Changbin sighed. He didn't know. He was happy at the moment but the failing of his course was still gnawing at the back of his mind. 

"A little empty. Stressed still. Frustrated," he felt Jeongin squeeze his hand harder, "but you make it better."

"Awh," Jeongin broke into a smile, "come here, I'll kiss all your pain away."

Changbin pushed his face the Jeongin's level and caught his lips onto his, hands holding the sides of the younger's handsome face. 

He smiled into the kiss before saying: 

"Well, that's a bit ironic, isn't it?" 

Jeongin shook his head with a smile, not understanding what he was getting at. 

"I was just in quite a bit of pain because of you," Changbin smirked. 

A fond smile, accompanied with an eye roll took over Jeongin's face. 

"You know what I mean," he said, grabbing Changbin so that the smaller was basically laying on top of him now. 

"You'll get through it. It hurts right now, it hurts to be disappointed in yourself. But in the long run, it becomes insignificant. Your life is defined by so much more than failing one course," he spoke, eyes diligently glued to the ones above him. 

"You are the best thing in my life, Changbin. I can't even begin to explain it."

Changbin blinked a few times. A bit rapidly. 

"Jesus… I'm not gonna cry," he whispered. 

"Fuck, you mean the world to me too, baby," he said, stroking the other's longish hair, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Jeongin smiled. 

"Have worse sex at least," he said, wrapping his arms tighter around Changbin's body, making him lay against his chest, "and worse cuddles."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> catch me on nsfw twitter: @michigo42  
> also: neglecting proof reading again like a legend so if there's any weird sentence structures: ignore pls.


End file.
